Project 99
Project 99 is an upcoming game created by MendoMan56. Backstory An unnamed programmer worked for a game company that was struggling to stay in business. They put out failure after failure and were on the last leg. The programmer needed to come up with a game, but not just any. It was going to be like no other. After 11 months of non-stop work, the game was code named, "Project 99-An Experiment." The company (which had about 12 employees left) looked at it, and was amazed by the game. It was destined to make a fortune. Before the announcement, the programmer wanted to put in final touches. When he tried to, there was a power surge that caused the computers in the room to malfunction. After this had happened, the game was not working as intended. The villain character was the only playable character, and the surge caused her to become alive. She then corrupted the game, and then got out of it into the main computer. The programmer could not believe this. (STORY WILL BE FINISHED LATER) Levels Each level is split up into phases. You must complete all the phases to comlplete the level. LEVEL 1 (IN GAME) ???: Hello adventurer. You have landed unexpectedly in this game. You must beat this game in order to escape back into the real world. It will not be easy. Phase 1 *Starting up- Here you will go over the basic controls. *Defend yourself- Here you you learn how to fight basic enemies *Corruption in Eye- Here you will learn how to solve puzzles and fix bugs. Phase 2 *On your own- You must fight and proceed to the next part *One without the other- Here you will fight even stronger enemies Phase 3 *The unfinished cave- Almost to the end of Level 1! Here, you are trapped in a cave and you need to solve puzzles, and fight enemies to get out. Almost as similar to Zelda: Ocarina of Time and other games after. It will not be easy though. The enemies are stronger, and smarter. LEVEL 2 Phase 1 *Villaness- Suzanne meets Claudia, and Claudia plans to wipe everyone out (including Suzy) * Kinkoo's Kite- Claudia has flown away somewhere, and you must use a magic kite as you only source of transportation. Controls A Or Left arrow key- Move left D or Right arrow key- Move right W or up arrow key- look up S or down arrow key- Duck X- Attack Spacebar- Jump C- Action button (Talk to someone, open door, etc.) Power ups and downs Throughout levels you will find a power ups. However you will also find power downs which will weaken you. * Blue orb- Makes you take no damage and increased movement speed by 50%. Lasts 7 seconds. Alignment: Good * Green orb- Slows you down, but you take 50% less damage from all sources. Lasts 15 seconds. Alignment: Neutral * Red orb- Makes your attacks 10% stronger. Lasts 20 seconds. Alignment: Good. * Yellow orb- Reverses the controls (with the exception of the X,C, and Spacebar buttons) Lasts 15 seconds. Alignment: Evil * Purple orb- Increases your health by 40%, but you deal 20% less damage. Lasts 10 seconds. Alignment: Nuetral Category:Project 99 Category:Games Category:Games by MendoMan56